


All I Want

by DdraigCoch



Series: Advent Calender 2011 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno does some essential yule shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All I want  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Character(s): RenoxRude  
> Advent: #1  
> Summery: Reno does some essential yule shopping.  
> DISCLAIMER: Neither the characters nor the song that inspired this fic belong to me. All things FFVII belong to Square Enix. All I want for christmas is property of Mariah Carey

The holidays always passed in Midgar with a kind of dirty cheer, usually of the variety that came in bottles of booze in a hundred different shades of brown with the occasional red or green to cheer up the place. Reno was in the process of selecting just such a bottle, trying to ignore the absurdly expensive bottle of bourbon that sat tucked away at the end of the shelf.

Thing was he didn't drink bourbon. Thing was that he hated the stuff, but he knew three sexy beasts that did. Tseng and Rufus would enjoy it, probably be surprised that he'd thought to pick it up at all. Rude on the other hand would love it; the smooth smoky flavour was his second favourite way to unwind after a mission gone to hell. Course, they weren't doing the first way anymore. No more ripping off suits to get at the hard muscle underneath, no more tracing the tail of Leviathan across Rude's ribs with his tongue and definitely no more surprise 'visits' that left him limping and grinning the next day.

Lost in thought, his hand had wandered off of its own accord towards the bottle and once he'd had it, it was almost impossible to persuade himself to put it down again. Rude really would love it. Maybe by the time Yule rolled around properly, he'd be able to sneak a taste of more than just the bourbon again.


End file.
